powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Recognition
Recognition is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers S.P.D.. Synopsis When evil alien Wootox is brought in for questioning, he escapes by switching bodies with Sky. Trapped in the body of a monster with a voice that can't be understood, can Sky warn the other Rangers before it's too late? Or will Wootox use the Delta Command Megazord to destroy Newtech City? Plot RIC brings Sky a ball, but Sky pays him no attention as he's working. The alarms go off and the rest of the B Squad cadets come into the command center, suit up, entered their delta runners and form the Delta Squad Megazord. Kat and Commander Cruger have a hologram of Wootox on display and know he is a dangerous criminal in a giant robot. The Rangers battle Wootox and have a difficult time and Commander Cruger suits up and uses the Delta Command Megazord to stop Wootox. The Rangers capture Wootox and he is brought to S.P.D.. Wootox pretends to be suffocating but, even though it looks real, Sky doesn't fall for that. Then Wootox suddenly attacks Sky. Wootox has the ability to switch bodies, and does so with Sky. "Sky" suits up as the "Blue Ranger" and fights "Wootox". "Blue Ranger" also makes sure that "Wootox" cannot say anything by destroying the translator around "Wootox's" neck. "Blue Ranger" tosses "Wootox" into the cell. "Blue Ranger" demorphs back to "Sky" and starts searching S.P.D. "Sky" walks into Syd's room while she is singing and Syd demands that he leaves. "Sky" does so with a smirk on his face. Meanwhile "Wootox" desperately tries to communicate, but the guard thinks that "Wootox" is simply acting up. In the rec room, Syd tells Z about "Sky" walking into her room without permission. "Sky" walks into the rec room and Z and Syd give him a hard time. "Sky" apologizes and leaves. Later, a meeting is held in the command center with Commander Cruger and the B Squad cadets. "Sky" isn't paying any attention as Commander Cruger tells them that Wootox had destroyed 50 planets and Commander Cruger tells them to go ahead with the judgment and containment. Meanwhile "Wootox" manages to punch the code outside his cell to free himself. The alarms go off with the announcement that "Wootox" has escaped from his cell. Jack, Syd, Z, and Bridge go one way, while "Sky" goes in a different direction. Jack is suspicious that Sky always wants to go in a different direction than them. Jack, Syd, Z, and Bridge search for Wootox, but they have no luck. Meanwhile, "Sky" enters the lab where Kat is working. "Wootox" enters the cockpit and battles with the "Blue Ranger". The Delta Command Megazord is stopped and "Wootox" and the "Blue Ranger" continue the battle on the ground. "Wootox" gains the upper hand and causes "Blue Ranger" to demorph. Red Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger suddenly appear and think, once again, that Wootox is attacking Sky. Shadow Ranger arrives and stops them from attacking, telling them that there may have been a body switch. Red Ranger comes up with an idea on how to see who is who. Red Ranger tosses a ball out and RIC goes to fetch it. RIC initially approaches the "Blue Ranger" and then turns around and drops the ball at "Wootox's" feet. Everyone realizes that Wootox and Blue Ranger's bodies have been switched. Sky and Wootox switch back and Wootox is arrested and put into a containment device. Later, Bridge walks into the rec room where Sky is playing catch with RIC. Sky explains that since RIC saved his life, he agreed to play with him until he gets tired. Bridge reminds Sky that RIC is a robot and will never get tried. Sky doesn't have a problem with it until the ball breaks something. Bridge and Sky look at each other and then take off. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Kiel McNaughton as Danny *Jeremy Birchall as Wootox (voice) Notes *Jack uses the phrase "all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" in the beginning of the episode, a quote famously used in Stanley Kubrick's The Shining. Obviously Jack used Sky's name instead of his own to refer to the correct person. *This is the only episode of SPD not to feature any of the main villains. Errors. *It is unknown where Wootox got his giant robot as he was not associated with Broodwing . See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D. Category:Body Switching episodes